writings_of_descensumfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Williams
'''Charlie Williams '''is a nineteen-year-old college student who is harbouring dark secrets. He was made and written by Descensum, faceclaimed by Evan Peters. On the outside, Charlie portrays himself as a happy-go-lucky college student who emits nothing but kindness, but on the inside, he's as manipulative as he is dangerous. Twisted and designed by the afflictions of his childhood, he resorts to murder and cannibalism to survive. Background Charlie was born in 1999 to Michelle and Joel Williams. He is the brother of Jayson Hayes as well as the brother-in-law of Bennett Hayes. As a child, he was very mentally disturbed, having killed his best friend out of precipitous jealousy. Having gotten away with the murder due to his parents blackmailing the county sheriff, his mother resorted to different methods to punish Charlie. Feeding him a brew of Benzodiazepines and anti-inflammatory drugs mixed with rat poison, the young murderer ironically became a victim of Munchausen by proxy — his believing in mentally disturbed state, the only way to keep him from pulling away from her was by slowly killing her own son. After the murder of his parents, Charlie came to learn that during his time of being poisoned, he was slowly losing blood internally. This caused an iron deficiency anemia, which meant he had to have an intake of as much vitamin B12 as possible. Eventually, his brother, Jayson, introduced him to cannibalism, making Charlie believe that the fresher the meat the better. Personality Charlie is a very self-conscious person. Due to the lack of relationships established in his youth, he developed a complex in which he was not happy with his life. Because he doesn't show this side of him publicly, Charlie finds it easier to manipulate those around him. Though it's a rare occasion that he shows a side of genuineness, he can be very fond of the people he lets close to him. Behind the curtains, however, the young murderer can be very violent. When he hunts his food, he tends to concentrate most of his anger on the process of killing, therapeutic but disturbing. In moment that he feels like someone he cares about is pulling away from him, he can become unpredictable. Appearance Charlie has dark brown eyes and bleached-blonde hair. Often times, he can be seen wearing sweaters or items of dark clothing, reflective on his creepy nature. Relationships Michelle and Joel Williams Charlie's relationship with his parents is very peculiar. Though he claims to love his parents, despite the fact his mother was the cause of his iron deficiency anemia, he uses their death to manipulate not only his brother but those around him. Whether he truly cares for them or holds them in the same regard as he does everyone else can often be debatable. Jayson Hayes Charlie cares for his brother as it seems. Though their relationship is built on the foundation of the young murderer's manipulation, he tends to show genuineness when it comes to Jayson, which is a rare thing for Charlie to do. He is open with his brother and promises he'll do anything for him to keep him safe. Storylines TBA Trivia Headcanons * Charlie is at most bi-curious, not understanding what his sexuality is. * He likes to keep stray animals as pets, believing that they're so much more forgiving and loyal than humans. * He has never been in a relationship and is a virgin.